50 Moments
by CrowsGurl
Summary: 50 moments between Crow and Seto. Rated T cause I feel like it X3


1: Cuddle

It had been cold out and Seto's cloak just wasn't keeping him warm in the perpetual night and wind. He told Crow and was surprised when the boy put an arm around him and cuddled up against him.

2: Started

Seto hadn't seen Crow as more then a pest until the little game of find-the-locket came to the starteling conclusion of Crow falling off of the ferris wheel. Seto hadn't known before, but it occured to him then that he couldn't handle loosing him.

3: Hat

Seto remembered only once when he was aloud to wear Crow's hat and though it had been brief, he'd enjoyed every second of it.

4: First Meeting

After burying PF, he thought he was alone in the world. It wasn't five minutes later that he found not only another living being, but his best friend.

5: Eyes

Crow's eyes had always fasinated Seto. He could stare into the green cat-like eyes all day. If only the boy would hold still...

6: Protection

Though he never could figure out why, Seto always felt protected from the harsh decaying world whenever he was around Crow.

7: Ugly

Crow sat staring into his reflection in a puddle. He cursed loudly as he stomped into it shouting, "why am I stuck with this ugly doll's body? Why can't I be human?"

He didn't know Seto stood a few yards away watching him with a sad sigh.

8: Bed

Crow had never slept in a real bed before, and he didn't plan on it. That was until a sad violet-eyed boy begged him to come to the hotel and try one.

9: Words

Seto learned quickly that what seemed like Crow insulting him constantly with words like moron and loser were just his way of showing friendship.

10: Rain

Crow had never liked the rain, and he tried desperatly to hide his dislike when the red haired boy that beckoned him out from beneath the carosel roof to splash in puddles. In the end they both had fun getting totaly soaked and muddy.

11: Helmet

Both boys had laughed at the pictures in the one book Crow had found. All the men in it wore weird helmets with horns on them. Seto had said he liked them a little and was surprised when Crow made him a makeshift helmet 'just like' the ones in the book.

12: Feather

Even after Seto had parted from Crow, he still held on to a small black feather he'd stolen off of Crow's necklace when he wasn't looking. It wasn't much, but when paired with the skull ring it was enough for Seto.

13: Taller

Seto was constantly asking Crow if he seemed taller. The answer was always the same. "Nope. Still a short loser."

One day when Crow finally decided to ask, Seto explained that one day he hoped he'd be tall enough to kiss him without having to jump.

14: Hands

The red-head had always loved looking at Crow's hands. They were soft enough to caress his cheek yet strong enough to beat back a pack of dogs single handed.

15: Gentle

It had always surprised Seto that, even as rough as Crow was, how gentle he kissed.

16: Craddle

Seto had woken up from a horrible nightmare and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Crow held him in his arms tightly and soon enough the boy was back asleep.

17: Wince

Even after watching Crow fight as many dogs and ghosts as he did without getting hurt, Seto would always wince when he did.

18: Smirk

Seto always felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Crow gave him that smirk.

19: Surprise

Of course it had come to Seto as a surprise when out of nowhere the taller boy had decided to kiss him, but not in any way was it a bad one.

20: Peek

Seto had sworn Crow had peeked over his shoulder when he told him not to look so he could get dressed.

21: Designs

The 15 year old often found himself tracing the many designs on Crow's medals and jacket.

22: Flinch

At first whenever Crow had gone to put an arm around Seto the boy would flinch and step out of it, so it pleased him when he could now go so far as to kiss the boy without the slightest flinch.

23: Toys

Seto had let Crow listen to the memory of the various items he'd found, but none had stuck in the boy's mind like the small toy duck with the little girl's memory.

24: Apples

Crow had at first refused to eat apples, saying they were poison, but once Seto got him to try one he just couldn't stop.

25: Wish

The two had sat together under the night sky. Whenever a shooting star would pass over head, Seto would find himself wishing he could stay here like this forever.

26: Hair

Crow couldn't help but run his ungloved fingers through Seto's soft yet messy red hair.

27: Fingers

Pulling Crow's glove off, Seto pressed the palm of his hand against the taller boy's. He pouted when he found his fingers to be shorter and thinner.

28: Voice

Even after he'd left Crow, Seto could still easily recall the boy's taunting yet caring voice.

29: Thankful

Seto had never been more thankful then after watching Crow fall off the ferris wheel and through the carosel and having him get up easily and brush it off like it was nothing.

30: Bathing

The younger boy still blushed when he recalled the time Crow had accidentally walked in on him while he was bathing in a small lake outside of the fairgrounds.

31: Darkness

Though Seto was afraid of the dark when he was alone, he found himself able to walk through it confidently whenever Crow was with him.

32: Guilty Pleasure

Seto would never admit how happy he was to get a surprise kiss or hug from the taller, nor how much he enjoyed feeling his muscular arms and chest against his own weak ones.

33: Crow

After meeting the boy, Seto couldn't help but stop and smile at every stray crow he saw.

35: Thank you

"Thank you...Seto." Those words would forever be burned into his memory.

They had been the final words of his best friend.

36: Grief

Seto had experienced grief before, having to burry the Old Man, PF, Chiyo and even loosing Sai, Shin and Ren. But all of those stacked up couldn't match half of the grief he felt after having Crow die in his arms.

37: Anger

Seto's grief had quickly become anger as he thought about how his best friend had died in his arms and he hadn't done a single thing to help.

38: Annoying

When Crow had first met Seto, he'd thought of him as an annoying cry baby. Now he thought of him as a cute cry baby.

39: Magic

Not all the magic in the world could bring back his best friend, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

40: Glance

After spending so much time together, just getting a single glance from the other could brighten one's day.

41: Cheek

The first time Seto had ever kissed Crow, he'd only managed to kiss his cheek.

42: Ears

Seto would sometimes find himself absently rubbing his fingers over Crow's pointed ear. No matter how different Crow was from him, he'd never call him inhuman.

43: Splash (connected to rain)

After Seto had managed to get Crow out in the rain they began wrestling. Seto was quick to lose, but got back by splashing cold water from a puddle all over the victorious boy.

44: Bird (connected to Crow)

Seto watched a few stray pigeons and night owls and shook his head lightly. As pretty as they might be, they'd never match the shear magnificints of a crow.

45: Neck

Seto had blushed furiously when he'd felt Crow lightly nip his neck with his pointed teeth before placing a small kiss over top of the bite.

46: Wonder

He was truly afraid to try and imagine his life had he never met Crow.

47: Lick

It wasn't until one of the savage dogs had stopped and licked Crow had Seto realized he wasn't at all as bad a person as he'd thought.

48: Lips

Even now Seto's lips would tingle at the feintest thought of Crow and what had happened beneath the ferris wheel so long ago.

49: Taste

Crow had found it odd that his lips tasted like old strawberries after kissing Seto, but hadn't complained. In a weird way he liked it and wouldn't mind tasting it again.

50: Goodbye

It had been the single hardest thing Seto had ever done. Never had he imagined that he'd have to say a final goodbye to his best friend while traveling around the dam with Sai. 


End file.
